Cartons that are at least partially leak-proof are known. Such cartons may require various steps and manipulations before being erected from a collapsed state to a fully erected state. Some cartons with leak-proof features are generally configured such that sidewalls of the carton may need to be manually folded and held by hand or with a device while the operator fills the carton.
There is a desire for a container, or more specifically a carton, that provides a new balance of properties.